


Can you look at a king? Would you sit on his throne?

by Caracalliope



Series: The Whiskery Seduction of President Jane Crocker [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Catboys & Catgirls, F/F, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/pseuds/Caracalliope
Summary: President Jane asks for a birthday lapdance, but cats don't dance.(Vaguely H^2-inspired but fits with any continuity, or possibly none.)
Relationships: Jane Crocker/Jasprosesprite
Series: The Whiskery Seduction of President Jane Crocker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926715
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Can you look at a king? Would you sit on his throne?

Jasprose is part Lalonde, part indoor kitty, and part beautiful princess, and that means she is equipped with a certain delicacy of the spirit. While she may drink out of puddles when the mood strikes her, she will always keep her pinky finger extended. While she may rub (or, frankly, rut) against a beautiful woman’s shins, she will do so in a manner both dignified and respectful.

But when _this_ beautiful woman - her maddening hissmesis - when dour little Miss Crocker invites Jasprose to sit on her lap, it is a deliberate act of lascivious passive-aggression, and Jasprose can only maintain her delicacy with a heroic, unjust effort.

The softness and the strength of Miss Crocker’s thighs make her a worthy throne. Claiming that lap gives Jasprose a new appurrciation for gravity, that invisible opt-in force that makes Jane shift under her, annoyed, as though Jasprose is a being of substance rather than just wit and flair. Then, also, is the fuzz. Four liaisons ago, Jasprose discovered that Jane shaves her legs precisely to the hemline of her severe skirts, and not a whisker beyond that. Her thighs are a wonderland of milk-soft hair and rippling muscle. Jasprose hasn’t yet had the oppurrtunity to explore the full circumfurence with her tongue, but she did get a lick at the inside of Jane's left thigh, where Jane is sensitive and smooth again. Jane stilled at Jasprose’s touch, and so clearly expected her to go further.

But the game of love and war isn’t as simple as arrogant Miss Crocker believes. There is no place here for nonsense or instant gratification, and if Jane wants Jasprose’s raspy tongue inside her presidential pussy, she will have to get down on her knees and beg for it.

Jasprose isn’t a cruel cat, however, and she can show respect to the special occasion. Jane's birthday hat is going to be Jasprose's first conquest - she bats it off Jane's head and puts it on her own. The shape is pleasing enough, even if the color is an abominable red. She then kisses the heat on Jane’s cheeks, kisses a trail down her strong chin, her neck, brushes her whiskers against that cleavage. But Jane stays silent, stubborn at this part of the evening, so Jasprose tilts her head back and flashes her fangs. Her tail wraps around Jane’s shin, a subconscious gesture, but apurrpriately proprietary. She thinks she'll stay a while and draw this battle out to its logical conclusion.


End file.
